Fool
by W-IIV
Summary: A soft Hamanda drabble set in the scenario where Hannah wakes up in the middle of the night and then goes back to sleep, enough said tbh.


**A/N: I made this when I was supposed to be resting but fuck it I fallen too deep to the Hamanda Rare pair ship and I am not getting out. Also the ship needs more fics so I will deliver. Shout out to that really good couch nap in the middle of the day for inspiring this.**

* * *

It was past midnight. That's all Hannah could really tell when she kinda, vaguely woke up at first, the second was that her bed seemed to move. Hannah, half dazed and barely awake stirred, soft groans of annoyance leaving her lips as she curled inwards, shifting so that she could have a comfortable place on her pillow. In the distance, she could hear some muffled sounds and there were sometimes bright flashes, the kind that made her want to bury her head more into her pillow.

"Jennifer's tits I never knew you were such a boob girl England," she heard a familiar warm voice whisper in her ear with a hint of an amusing but endearing laugh. Hannah made another soft noise as shuffled closer, close enough that the sound of a heartbeat tuned out whatever noises were outside.

"Boob soft," Hannah murmured as she shifted her arms and wrapped them around her 'pillow, her hands nestled blindly into the crook of comfort, hands brushing against the leather of the couch and the soft fabric of her lover's clothes with a shiver. "World cold."

Her tired and sleep drunk words were rewarded with a soft kiss across her temple, fingers waltzing across her scalp with gentle caresses between her hair and another soft chuckle. "Now we can't have Miss England have that can we?" Hannah let out a pleased sigh of agreement and a slight grumble as the gentle breeze of wind swept across her skin before it was replaced with the soft tickles of blanketed wool.

"Better now?" The familiar voice asked and Hannah nodded, already prepped to fall back asleep but something bothered her. It was like she was missing something, even when there was nothing that seemed to be missing. She had a blanket covering her body, a soft comfortable pillow and a comforting massage on her head. She was even hugging something of a large teddy bear, one that hugged her back albeit with one arm instead of two. So what as she missing?

There was a quiet sound above her, one of hushed mutterings and not so hidden words of wholesome domestic love. Hannah could barely hear it, often drifting between the living world and the one of dreams. It was a lullaby in everything but the definition, in that context it was more of a midnight ramble under the breath. It was there that she realised what she was missing. With another noise of irritants, Hannah crossed her head against her pillow and lifted her head up, trying her best to open her eyes.

"Hannah?" The voice asked again, this time Hannah had an image for said voice. The image was a girl with concerned but beautiful green eyes that was on a face that glowed by the white light of the television. Her hair was the colour of a sunset, an array of orange and peach and like the sunset, it was wild, ruffled but still looked as radiant.

"Kiss me goodnight Amanda?" Hannah yawned, her eyelids still heavy as she fought to keep them open just long enough for her to stare at the beautiful person in front of her.

Amanda blinked at her, her eyes in slight surprise with a tinge of colour on her cheeks before they morphed into puppy love. "By the nines," Amanda whispered with a smile that melted Hannah's heart as she leant in, one hand perched under Hannah's chin. "You are so adorable." Just like that, Amanda kissed Hannah softly, lips pressing briefly but had enough of a linger that it made Hannah smile into the kiss, warmth spreading between them.

A sappy sigh of content left Hannah's lips as they parted a second later. This was the thing that she missing, the muse her dreams needed to revolve around. This kiss and the woman behind, bodies close, arms around hers, love as obvious and constant as the stars in the night sky. It was the most important thing she needed if she was to ever sleep peacefully, now with that part fulfilled she could finally sleep again.

Hannah yawned as she nestled her head back down on her pillow and returned to the soothing lullaby of a heartbeat. Her body relaxed as her pillow moved up and down slowly underneath her whilst a thumb rubbed circles on her knuckles. There was a final soft murmur above her, one that Hannah just caught in her last lingers of consciousness. She answered it with a muffled whisper, one that sounded vaguely like I love you.


End file.
